Quién
by bebe2580
Summary: Si había algo que temía, era la soledad. Y tenía que ver cómo otro hombre recogía lo que él había tirado. D/H con menciones iniciales de R/H. EWE. Mejor lean el sumario adentro. Aquellos que aman a Ron, lean bajo su propio riesgo. TODO le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la idea es mía. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que todo, es mi primer fic de Harry Potter que publico (qué nervios!). Y en español… Tuve algunos problemitas con nombres de algunos lugares y hechizos, pero traté de hacer lo mejor posible.**

**Soy una firme creyente en la redención, así que quizás Draco parezca algo OOC en algunos momentos.**

**No es que odie a Ron, pero quería exagerar un poco su impulsividad, y el no pensar con claridad. Hermione lo perdonó muy rápido en Las Reliquias de La Muerte, en mi humilde opinión. Me parece que muchas veces fue él el que hizo llorar a Hermione, y la hizo sentir mal. **

**En este fic, me parece que Ron tiene algo de SSPT (Síndrome de Estrés Post Traumático), pero ustedes serán los jueces de lo que refleja su estado mental.**

**Este es un songfic. Para apreciar completamente el sentimiento que traté de imprimirle, recomiendo oír la canción que lo inspiró, Quién, de Pablo Alborán (adoro la canción y lo que refleja, realmente toca).**

**Espero les guste…**

**Es bastante largo, y antes de que empiecen, quiero decir que este viaje lo haré a través de los ojos de Ronald. Lo hubiera dividido, pero se hubiera perdido la esencia de la canción. **

**El segundo capítulo es un pequeño epílogo.**

**Para aquellas que leen mis fics en inglés, lo sé, tengo varios pendientes de Bones, que no he olvidado, pero mi salud ha seguido declinando. Este fic fue mi ejercicio para volverme a montar al metafórico caballo de la escritura, y mi musa no me dejaría tranquila hasta que lo sacara de mi sistema.**

**Sin más preámbulos…**

_**No te atrevas a decir te quiero**_

_**No te atrevas a decir que fue todo un sueño**_

Lo sabía. A pesar de que muchos lo consideraban un mago apenas promedio, y eso, considerando que él había sido parte del famoso Trío Dorado, ayudando a salvar al mundo mágico de las garras del Señor Tenebroso, tenía sus momentos de claridad.

Estar con ella había sido un sueño en medio de la pesadilla. Besar sus labios suaves y abrazarla era lo más cerca que podía estar al cielo. Pero sus heridas eran muy grandes. Haber perdido a su querido hermano había dejado un hueco que nadie había podido llenar. Sabía que toda su familia sufría, y que todos, de una forma u otra, estaban tratando de encontrar un nuevo camino, de superar su dolor y mirar hacia el futuro.

Harry y Ginny se habían casado hacía 1 año, y Ginny ya estaba en los primeros meses de su embarazo, llenando de alegría su casa y toda su familia, quienes veían el arribo de su futuro sobrino como un signo de nueva esperanza. Molly y Arthur estaban como locos de alegría, algo que lo llenaba de furia, porque, ¿cómo podían estar felices cuando habían perdido a uno de sus hijos? ¿Cómo se atrevían a olvidarse de su querido hijo cuando él sentía todavía su ausencia cada día como una puñalada en el pecho?

Con tanto dolor, la ternura y paciencia de Hermione no eran suficientes para sanar la herida sangrante que había en su pecho. Y no era sólo por haber perdido a Fred, era también recordar a todos los seres queridos que habían perdido en ese fatídico día. Tonks, Lupin, Lavander… Tantas personas que habían sido parte integral de su adolescencia, y que habían sido arrancadas tan cruelmente del mundo…

Él lo veía. Sus esfuerzos por ayudarlo, por comprenderlo, por hacerle la vida más fácil cada día. Pero muchas veces, sus dulces palabras y acciones se encontraban con la pared de su amargura.

Todavía recordaba ese triste día como si fuera ayer, el día que ahora tenía que reconocer había empezado el curso de eventos que hoy constituían la verdadera pesadilla de su vida.

_Hermione y él estaban en el pequeño apartamento de Hermione, abrazados mientras escuchaban música suave._

_Hermione tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, sus brazos delgados alrededor de su cintura, con una sonrisa suave en sus labios._

"_Ron, tengo que decirte algo", sus ojos se encontraron y vio cómo la alegría la embargaba, y le preguntó suavemente, "Dime, 'Mione"._

"_Ron, Kingsley me ofreció un puesto como Asistente Principal para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional!", Hermione respondió emocionada, "Por supuesto, le dije que no había terminado mi internado práctico, pero él me dijo que no necesitaba un diploma para reconocer mi valor!", él trató de responder con una sonrisa, pero por la expresión de su rostro, pudo ver que no lo había logrado, al ver que su sonrisa había perdido fuerza._

"_No te alegra, Ron? Por mí?", Hermione le preguntó dudosa, y él se paró._

"_Hermione, sabes que siempre he apoyado tus ideas de grandeza, de querer cambiar el mundo, pero… qué necesidad tienes de trabajar? Cuando nos casemos y tengamos nuestros hijos, ellos necesitarán de su madre", Ron le dijo._

_Lo poco de alegría que quedaba en el rostro de Hermione se borró, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de incredulidad._

"_¿Realmente es eso lo que esperas de mí? Que me quede en nuestra casa, cuidando a los niños? Tú me conoces, Ronald, y sabes cuánto deseo ayudar! El ministro confía en mí, y quiere que lo ayude a terminar de limpiar el Ministerio de Magia de cualquier semilla de maldad o prejuicios que pueda haber quedado en él", ella replicó, y Ron se paró._

"_Eso suena muy bonito, Hermione, pero… qué hay de nosotros? Cuánto más vamos a esperar?", Hermione apartó su mirada, dado que el tema de su intimidad estaba volviendo se en uno cada vez más espinoso: Hermione quería esperar hasta su noche de bodas, y Ron estaba desesperado por entregarse a la pasión que sentía por ella, pero su novia no cedía un ápice. Besos dulces y caricias era todo lo que ella le permitía, no dejándolo ir más allá de lo "respetable"._

"_Ronald, sabes lo que pienso y siento al respecto. Sabes que te amo, pero mis padres me educaron de una forma muy especial, y es muy importante para mí… conservarme para mi noche de bodas", le dijo ella suavemente._

"_Es que no me amas acaso?", Ron le preguntó, su voz temblando de rabia y angustia, necesitando desesperadamente sumirse en el olvido para no pensar en todo lo que había perdido._

"_Claro que te amo, Ron", le dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos, "Te amo muchísimo, pero necesito que me entiendas, que comprendas que no puedo traicionar algo en lo que creo tan firmemente"._

"_Y trabajar? Acaso ves a mi mamá trabajando?", Ron continuó, lleno de rabia, "Ella no ha hecho otra cosa que ocuparse de nuestro hogar, de asegurarse que todos seamos felices. Se la pasa tejiendo para el bebé de Harry y Ginny, así como lo ha hecho con los otros niños. No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto la idea de dedicarte a nuestro hogar de lleno!", le dijo frustrado._

_Hermione jadeó sonoramente, y con ojos llenos de dolor le dijo, "¡Porque ese es su sueño, Ronald! Molly nos lo ha dicho varias veces, que siendo hija única, todo lo que quería era crear una gran familia y cuidar de ella, pero sus sueños ciertamente no son los míos!"._

_Sin pensarlo, Ron se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos, sacudiéndola, viendo como sus ojos chocolates se llenaban de lágrimas, "Y claro, tus sueños de grandeza son irreemplazables, verdad? La sabelotodo Hermione Granger tiene que probar que es la mejor!"_

"_Ron, me estás lastimando!", Hermione lloró, y él la sacudió, demasiado obnubilado por el dolor, queriendo desquitarse con alguien, desahogarse de la angustia que había cargado desde el día de la última batalla._

"_¿No somos suficiente para ti? Somos muy poca cosa entonces? Preferirías a Malfoy entonces?", dijo Ron, refiriéndose al hecho de que unos meses después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy los había buscado y se había disculpado por sus acciones. El Ministro de Magia lo había hecho integrarse a todos los esfuerzos de reparación post-guerra y ver el daño que tantos habían sufrido lo había hecho recapacitar. Hermione y Harry habían aceptado sus disculpas, pero Ron le había dicho claramente que nunca confiaría en un Mortífago. Draco estaba trabajando fuertemente, junto con Harry, en el departamento de Aurores, habiéndole dicho al salvador del mundo mágico que para él, la mejor forma de contribuir era atrapar a los Mortífagos fugitivos, y hacer del mundo mágico un sitio seguro para todos, sangre puras y muggles. Desde ahí, una incipiente amistad entre dos tercios del Trío Dorado y el antiguo mortífago había iniciado, algo que Ron siempre había criticado abiertamente, razón de muchas discusiones con Hermione, cuyo corazón no era capaz de odiar eternamente, y que le había dado a Draco la oportunidad de redimirse. _

_En lo más profundo, Ron tenía que admitir que estaba celoso, porque a pesar de sus muchos errores, Malfoy era y tenía muchas cosas con las que Ron sólo soñaba: atributos físicos y suerte con las mujeres poder, más dinero del que nadie pudiera imaginar o necesitar, habilidad mágica… Desde sus días de Hogwarts, Ron había odiado y envidiado lo que Malfoy representaba, porque era el compendio de todo lo que él no era. Ron siempre había sido muy inseguro, pero siempre había ocultado sus sentimientos de insuficiencia detrás de sus explosiones de carácter y aprovechándose de la atención que recibía por ser el mejor amigo del niño-que-vivió-dos-veces._

_Ron, cegado por su rabia, por todo el dolor y angustia acumulados por tanto tiempo, encontrando en la castaña el blanco de su furia, sin pensarlo la soltó con saña, no sin antes darle un sonoro golpe con su puño, no viendo su rostro amado por esos segundos, sino el rostro de Bellatrix, de Greyback, de Lestrange, de tantos mortífagos que habían traído desolación a Hogwarts, haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás, hasta que su pequeña espalda dio de lleno contra el estante llenos de libros, que se estremecieron con la fuerza del contacto, y ella, quedándose sin aire por el dolor, se deslizó hasta el suelo como una muñeca de trapo, mientras algunos libros caían a su alrededor._

_**Una sola mirada te basta**_

_**Para matarme y mandarme al infierno**_

_Verla ahí, mirándolo con ojos cuajados de un dolor inmensurable, con lágrimas rodando por sus delicadas mejillas, haciendo muecas de dolor al intentar levantarse del suelo mientras se agarraba el rostro y se limpiaba la sangre del labio partido, lo hizo reaccionar, pero cuando empezó a caminar para ayudarla, ella levantó una mano, y en medio de su dolor, pudo ver una ola de furia ensombrecer sus ojos ambarinos._

"_Ni siquiera pienses en acercarte, Ronald!", dijo ella, con voz temblorosa, pero firme a la vez, igual a la del día que él había regresado a acompañarlos en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, claro está, después de haberlos abandonado, insultándolos a sus mejores amigos de la peor forma._

"'_Mione, yo lo…", empezó él a disculparse, y ella alzó de nuevo su mano._

"_No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes, Ronald Weasley", le dijo ella, su voz gélida y llena de dolor, rabia y decepción. "Creo que has dejado muy claro lo que sientes respecto a mí, mis sueños y decisiones", dijo ella, "No creas que voy a permitirte que me hagas una víctima más", lo miró, sus ojos destellando de rabia, "Lo mejor es que te vayas. No creo que ni tú ni yo podamos hablar de esto racionalmente. Cuando AMBOS podamos pensar con claridad, nos reuniremos, y veré si puedo perdonarte por esto"._

"_Irme? No, no, no, 'Mione!", dijo él desesperadamente, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón con una daga, porque aparte de tristeza, rabia y decepción, pudo ver… miedo, miedo a él, y sus ojos azules se anegaron de lágrimas ante la idea de que la mujer que amaba ahora le temía. Él, que se consideraba bueno, había herido a su mejor amiga, al amor de su vida, en un momento de ceguera y ofuscación._

"_No quería herirte, lo juro!", suplicó, "Es que… no me entiendes, nadie me entiende!", sollozó, y Hermione suavizó su expresión un poco, pero no cedió, demasiado dolida por sus acciones, todavía estupefacta por el hecho de que el hombre que amaba la hubiera golpeado._

"_Ronald, todos hemos sufrido, todos hemos sentido dolor. Ustedes perdieron a un miembro de su familia, y entiendo lo que sienten, porque yo también perdí a mis padres. No están muertos, pero quizás nunca los encuentre, así que yo también sufro, Ronald, y mucho, los extraño cada día que pasa y no puedo compartir con ellos, contarles mis cosas... Además, Fred era casi mi hermano también, y me duele que ya no esté, pero la mejor forma de honrarlo no es viviendo así, llenos de rabia y odio. Fred murió porque creía en un mundo mejor, en un mundo sin prejuicios ni barreras. Él los amaba y sólo quería su felicidad", dijo ella, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, "Hasta George está tratando de salir adelante, aún en medio de su pena. Eso no es olvidarlo, es recordarlo cada día, viviendo como él lo hubiera querido", dijo Hermione._

"'_Mione, yo te amo. Perdóname, no quise hacerte daño!", gimió Ron, y Hermione le dijo._

"_Yo también te amo, pero no puedo… no puedo estar contigo ahora, no puedo ni verte. Lo mejor es que te vayas. Estoy muy dolida, y traicionada. Hubiera esperado esto de cualquiera, pero nunca de ti, y precisamente porque viene de ti es que duele tanto. Vete, Ronald! Vete!", sollozó Hermione, y Ron, miserablemente, se movió hacia la chimenea y gritó con la voz sofocada por el llanto, "La Madriguera!"._

_**Quién abrirá la puerta hoy**_

_**Para ver salir el sol**_

_**Sin que lo apague el dolor**_

_**que me dejo aquella obsesión **_

Los días pasaban, y Hermione no daba signos de vida. Lo único que él sabía, por Harry, era que Hermione había pedido varios días de permiso en el Ministerio, diciendo que estaba algo enferma, con un virus contagioso. Ron pensó, lleno de culpa, que ella no quería que nadie viera el gran morado que seguramente se había formado en su rostro. Se hubiera sentido agradecido porque ella no revelara su gran error, pero en vez de eso, se sentía profundamente desgraciado, porque ella no respondía ninguna de sus llamadas por floo, hablando estrictamente lo necesario con Harry, diciéndole que quería estar sola mientras se recuperaba. Si Harry sospechaba la verdad, Ron no lo sabía, y de hecho, creía que no era posible, porque Harry no hubiera dudado en dejarle el rostro morado a su vez, cuñados o no.

Sus pensamientos estaban consumidos por ella: recordando los momentos maravillosos a su lado, su dulzura, la forma en que acariciaba su pelo cuando él reposaba su cabeza en su regazo, en sus manos suaves, en sus platillos sencillos pero que cocinaba, a la manera muggle, llenos de amor por él, la culpa amenazando con asfixiarlo, su obsesión con ella creciendo cada día que pasaban separados, su corazón abrumado por el peso de la tristeza que su ausencia le provocaba, rogando a todas las deidades que conocía que ella pudiera encontrar perdón en su corazón.

Más de una vez estuvo a punto de confesarle a su madre lo que había hecho, y hasta a Ginny, con tal de obtener un consejo femenino de cómo resarcir su error, pero le faltaba el valor para enfrentarse con la legendaria furia de las mujeres Weasley.

Pero eso no impedía que le intentara a su modo.

Gracias a Merlin, el Ministerio les había dado una pequeña fortuna a los tres, lo cual le permitía darse lujos antes impensables para un Weasley, fortuna que puso a su servicio. Le mandaba varias docenas de rosas semanalmente, sus dulces favoritos de Honeydukes, hasta se tomó el trabajo de ir a Flourish & Blotts por la última edición de _Hogwarts: la Historia_, pero aún así, no recibía respuesta a ninguna de estas muestras de afecto, que eran devueltas sin ser abiertas, y cada día sentía su alma descender por un camino lleno de oscuridad, porque su luz no se acercaba.

**De tu corazón con mi corazón**

**De mis manos temblorosas arañando el colchón**

**Quién va a quererme soportar**

**Y entender mi mal humor**

**Si te digo la verdad**

**No quiero verme… solo**

Soñaba con ella diariamente, sueños que iban de los momentos felices a los más dolorosos, y al despertar, con sus manos aferrando sus sábanas con fuerza, estrujando su colchón, el cuerpo sudoroso y estremecido, en las horas de la madrugada, durante los únicos momentos de silencio, como una película, recordaba los momentos vividos con ella, y no tenía más remedio que admitir que ninguna otra mujer lo había entendido como ella.

Lavander había estado obnubilada por su popularidad y fama, pero no veía al verdadero Ron y sus conflictos, mientras que Hermione se había enamorado de él conociendo sus muchas fallas: su explosivo temperamento y mal genio, su tendencia a pensar mal y juzgar sin tener toda la evidencia necesaria. Ella veía más allá de su ruidosa familia, y los amaba a todos, luchando a su lado, defendiéndolos del peligro.

Honestamente, no veía a muchas mujeres capaces de estar unidas tan profundamente con su madre y su terquedad, y bien intencionada, pero a veces mal dirigida, forma de hacer las cosas. Tampoco veía a otras mujeres siendo comprensivas hacia su a veces detestable hermano Percey, su bromista hermano George, aún si la ausencia de Fred le había robado mucho de su alegría, a su hermana la exitosa jugadora de Quidditch, mostrando toda su compasión hacía Bill… No, Hermione se había integrado en sus vidas de una forma imperceptible, pero definitiva, y en esas horas de soledad, podía admitir que tenía miedo de quedarse solo, de que el amor de su vida se deslizara por entre sus dedos.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, y la sombra de la soledad era como una nube de tormenta de la cual trataba de escapar: se sentía tan necesitado de afecto y de contacto físico, que había decidido salir en una cita con una Gryffindor dos años mayor que él, sin pensar en las consecuencias que podía enfrentar.

Ahora podía reconocer que ni siquiera el nombre de la chica había quedado en su mente consciente o inconsciente. Simplemente recordaba que era bonita, con largo pelo rubio, ojos verdes, piel de porcelana y curvas bastante pronunciadas.

Estaban sentados en una mesa del Caldero Chorreante, después de haber tomado varios whiskeys de fuego, sintiendo el agradable zumbido que daba el alcohol, sintiendo también cómo sus inhibiciones y preocupaciones se evaporaban cuando dejó de pensar, y dio rienda suelta a sus pasiones bajas, olvidando por una noche que su corazón sólo le pertenecía a una sola mujer. La lujuria lo dominaba, y ni siquiera la importaba que estaba en un lugar público al sentir las caricias sugerentes de la rubia en un peligroso y sugerente camino a su entrepierna mientras sus labios se devoraban mutuamente cuando sintió un gemido adolorido que venía de alguien parado enfrente de su mesa.

Cuando había alzado la vista y se encontró con ojos que revelaban la devastación de su alma, la nube de lujuria que lo había obnubilado momentos antes se había disipado, y había corrido tras de ella, sin importarle los gritos de rabia de la mujer que había dejado plantada, pero ella ya había desaparecido. Había ido a su apartamento, luego donde Harry y Ginny, teniendo que explicar lo que había sucedido, enfrentándose a su rabia y decepción. Afortunadamente, a pesar de eso, ellos lo habían ayudado a buscarla, temiendo por ella. Unas horas después, un búho albino, inmaculadamente blanco y muy parecido a Hedwig, pero con plumas gris oscuro y pardo moteando el lomo se había posado en el marco de la ventana de la sala del apartamento de Harry y Ginny.

_**Me conformo con no verte nunca**_

_**Me conformo si ya no haces parte de mi vida**_

_**Te ha bastado una noche con otro**_

_**Para echarme la arena en los ojos…**_

Harry había saltado, reconociendo el búho privado de Draco, y había dicho, "_Es el búho de Malfoy"._

Después de recuperar el pergamino, y de darle unos cuantos pedazos de fruta al pájaro, habían leído la misiva, escrita en la elegante cursiva del sangre pura. "_Potter, Hermione está conmigo. Está bastante alterada aún, pero más calmada que cuando llegó hace unas horas. Supongo que Weasel fue a pedirles ayuda, así que no tengo que explicarles lo que pasó._

_Abajo encontrarás un mensaje de ella, para que creas en la veracidad del mensaje. Como leerás más adelante, ella suplica no la busquen hasta que ella no los busque a ustedes. Desgraciadamente, me obligó a que reforzara las guardas de la Mansión, y sólo podré desmantelarlas cuando ella así lo decida. Sólo puedo asegurarles a ti y a Potterette (_como Draco llamaba a Ginny) _que cuidaré de ella de la mejor forma que sé hacerlo. Está segura y protegida conmigo._

_Aquila no esperará por una respuesta. Cuando Granger quiera contactarlos, lo reenviaré con un nuevo pergamino._

_D.M._

En una letra muy conocida por ellos estaba el corto, pero contundente mensaje de Hermione.

_Harry y Ginny. Conociendo a Ron, sé que fue a pedirles ayuda. Vine a la Mansión Malfoy, porque puedo confiar en que Malfoy será brutalmente honesto, y sé que a pesar de nuestro pasado, él no me hará daño, que es más de lo que puedo decir de Ronald._

_Como Malfoy ya les dijo, no quiero hablar con nadie. Estoy bien, físicamente. Emocionalmente, es otro asunto, pero eso es mi problema. _

_Cuando quiera hablar con ustedes reenviaré a Aquila, el búho de Malfoy, con un nuevo mensaje. _

_Los quiero, pero necesito estar sola, y aquí, por irónico que parezca, puedo encontrar la paz que necesito. Además, no los voy a poner en la posición de tener que elegir entre Ron y yo, porque, a pesar de sus errores, es su familia, y la familia debe estar junta siempre._

_Hasta pronto._

_Hermione_

No importaba cuántos búhos enviaba con cartas suplicando perdón, a pesar de sus expresas instrucciones de no ser contactada, cartas que eran devueltas sin ser abiertas; no importaba si se había humillado frente a sus padres, Harry y Ginny pidiendo que intercedieran ante ella: desde esa noche en el Caldero Chorreante, Hermione Granger le había cerrado todas las puertas, las metafóricas y las literales. No había podido contactarla, la protección mágica de la mansión Malfoy demasiado fuerte para él.

Y así fueron pasando las semanas, semanas llenas de angustia e incertidumbre. Hermione había interrumpido su internado en el ministerio, y se había tomado un año sabático.

Por Ginny, que viendo su dolor y arrepentimiento, lo había perdonado, Ron se enteró que Hermione había pasado 3 semanas en la Mansión Malfoy antes de volver a su apartamento por algunos días. Obviamente, él había intentado buscarla, pero Hermione había reforzado la protección mágica y ya no podía sobrepasar la puerta del apartamento.

Al mes del fatídico encuentro del Caldero, supo que Hermione se había ido de viaje a Italia. Un día, paseando por el Ministerio, se encontró con Blaise Zabini, el mejor amigo de Draco, que lo había mirado con burla y le había dicho con sorna,

"_Así que Hermione por fin sacó la cabeza de la tierra y se dio cuenta que podía encontrar a alguien mejor que tú, Weasley", le dijo el moreno socarronamente._

_Ron, lleno de rabia, le replicó, "A qué te refieres, Zabini? Tú no sabes nada de ´Mione, así que cállate y déjame en paz", le dijo el pelirrojo. El moreno se había reído fuertemente y le dijo, su voz llena de ironía._

"_En este momento, sé mucho más que tú", Ron se mofó, y le preguntó, "Según tú, ¿qué sabes?"_

_Las siguientes palabras que dijo el mago italiano fueron como un disparo directo a su corazón._

"_Sé que Hermione está en una de mis villas en Italia, lamiendo sus heridas, las heridas que TÚ le hiciste, en muy buena compañía", le dijo, disfrutando claramente su dolor._

"_En buena… compañía?", Ron tartamudeó, "Mientes!"._

_Zabini soltó una risa profunda, y negó con la cabeza, "Sigues siendo el mismo Weasley, falto de cerebro. No tengo necesidad de mentir, porque en este momento la verdad es mucho más… deliciosa que cualquier mentira", dijo el italiano, con una sonrisa de medio lado que llenó a Ron de temor._

"_No quieres saber con quién está? Caramba, y yo que creía que uno de los defectos de los Weasley era la curiosidad. ¡Qué decepcionante!", dijo Zabini y se dio vuelta, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, la voz desesperada de Ron llenó el espacio._

"_Zabini! ¿Con… con quién está Hermione?", Ron preguntó, temblando de temor, y Zabini le lanzó una mirada entre compasiva y divertida._

"_Hermione está con la persona que más la ha apoyado desde que tú le destrozaste el corazón. Está con alguien que la aprecia y la valora por quien es, y que está tratando de redimirse con ella, de borrar el pasado y de devolverle la sonrisa que tú le borraste. Y si soy honesto… Siendo imparcial, lo está haciendo maravillosamente", viendo la boca abierta de Ron, añadió, "Tengo que deletrearlo o ya te lo imaginas?", dijo y salió de la oficina._

_Las rodillas de Ron se doblaron, y cayó al suelo mientras un torrente de lágrimas salía de sus ojos._

_Hermione estaba… con Draco. Con el maldito Draco Malfoy._

_**Quién abrirá la puerta hoy **_

_**Para ver salir el sol **_

_**Sin que lo apague el dolor **_

_**Que me dejó aquella obsesión. **_

_**De tu corazón con mi corazón de mis manos temblorosas arañando el colchón. **_

_**Quién va a quererme soportar **_

_**Y entender mi mal humor, **_

_**Si te digo la verdad, **_

_**No quiero verme solo.**_

No dormía, no comía. Sus pensamientos estaban con ella día y noche. Su familia lo miraba con preocupación, y Ginny y Harry habían intentado contactar a Hermione, suplicándole que volviera, pero lo único que recibían eran respuestas escuetas con un simple, "_Estoy bien" _o un "_Los contactaré cuando me sienta mejor", _misivas que tenían que enviar a la Mansión Malfoy, de donde eran redirigidas a donde fuera que Hermione estuviera.

Desde la conversación con Zabini, su corazón se había llenado de un temor que lo calaba hasta los huesos. No había forma de confirmar si era cierto, si de verdad Hermione estaba en Italia con… Malfoy, pero la sombra de la duda lo carcomía, los celos y la angustia corriendo por sus venas como el veneno más poderoso.

Y así pasaron 5 meses, meses llenos de tristeza y dolor. Había ahogado su dolor con varias mujeres, discretamente por supuesto en caso de que ella volviera, no queriendo repetir su anterior error, pensando que al liberar los deseos y pasiones de su cuerpo encontraría sosiego en medio de la tempestad de su corazón, pero al despertar y ver los cuerpos desnudos de mujeres sin nombre que serían olvidadas tan pronto cruzaran su umbral, sólo sentía vacío y una profunda añoranza por la mujer que amaba. Sólo suplicaba que estos días lejos, le permitieran a su novia perdonarlo y aceptarlo nuevamente en su vida.

Pero como Harry le había dicho sabiamente, mientras compartían un whiskey de fuego en la terraza de la madriguera una cálida noche de verano, había errores cuyas consecuencias tenían un precio irreparable, y el corazón de Hemione había sido herido profundamente: en sus sueños, en su confianza, en su devoción incomparable hacia él. Como su cuñado, Harry le prometió apoyarlo, porque sabía que estaba arrepentido, pero también le dijo que respetaría lo que fuera que Hermione decidiera.

Y finalmente, 6 meses después de aquel día en su apartamento, Hermione volvió al Ministerio. Ron se enteró por Ginny, que lo miró compasivamente, diciéndole que la castaña se había reintegrado a su puesto, y que según lo que Harry le había dicho, parecía recuperada.

Ron, lleno de esperanza, se había dispuesto a visitarla en su oficina, poniendo especial cuidado en su apariencia, escogiendo sus mejores túnicas, aplicando la colonia que sabía que a ella le encantaba, peinándose y afeitándose inmaculadamente.

Caminó por el vestíbulo del Ministerio, sabiendo que era hora de almuerzo, y conociéndola, sabiendo que ella prefería quedarse en su oficina y almorzar ahí para ponerse al día con sus pendientes, más ahora que había dejado su puesto por tan largos meses.

Mientras caminaba, reconoció, como lo había hecho durante toda su ausencia, que su dedicación y devoción a su trabajo era parte de lo que la hacía tan especial. Hermione no sería Hermione sin su compromiso hacia las causas perdidas y difíciles, sin su deseo de hacer del mundo mágico uno mejor, sin su capacidad de sacrificio y su fuerza moral.

Ron sonrió. Se había jurado a si mismo decirle que la apoyaría de ahora en adelante en todos sus sueños, que si trabajar la hacía tan feliz, él sería su más ferviente admirador, y que jamás volvería a sufrir. Él dedicaría su vida a hacerla feliz y darle todo lo que merecía. Respetaría su decisión de esperar hasta que ella estuviera lista para llevar su relación al próximo nivel en lo que a su intimidad se refería, y se juró a si mismo que no la volvería a dañar con su infidelidad.

Estos pensamientos lo acompañaron todo el camino hacia el piso donde se encontraba su oficina.

Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta que el escritorio de la secretaria estaba abandonado, obviamente dado que era hora de descanso, y que Hermione era muy respetuosa y considerada con sus subordinados.

Sonrió. Sin la interferencia de un intermediario, sería más fácil entrar en su oficina, y hablar con ella, convencerla de escucharlo y suplicar su perdón, jurarle amor eterno y recuperar su relación. Esperaba encontrar las palabras para convencerla, y que el abrirle su corazón la conmoviera para aceptarlo nuevamente en su vida.

El sonido de su risa lo alcanzó a través de la puerta entreabierta, quizás por un olvido de su secretaria al salir, y sus labios se curvaron, caminando decididamente hacia la puerta, pero una segunda voz lo detuvo como si lo hubieran hechizado con un _Stupefy, _su corazón herido como si alguien lo hubiera atravesado por la mitad con un _sectumsempra, _sus ojos ardiendo al ver a través de la puerta entreabierta la escena:

"_Draco, para! Ese es el último langostino!", _Hermione rio, su voz como campanillas en la lluvia, suave y dulce, esa risa que nunca había fallado en iluminar su vida.

"¿_Qué estás dispuesta a hacer, Granger, para que yo libere a este langostino de su triste y cruel destino?", _a través de la rendija Ron vio a Draco ponerse un langostino apanado entre los dientes, con una de sus aristocráticas cejas arqueada, los brazos apoyados en el escritorio de roble, con el torso inclinado hacia ella, mofándose juguetonamente.

"_Tengo mucha hambre, Draco!", respondió ella, sus ojos llenos de ternura,_ _mientras hacía un mohín con la boca de niña consentida, _"_Por favor! Sabes que me encantan mis langostinos picantes", le suplicó ella, suspirando resignadamente, viendo que sus súplicas no tenían efecto._ "_No lo harías? Por mí?, el rubio negó con la cabeza, "No, muñeca, no hasta que me des lo que quiero"._

Ron estaba estupefacto, él siempre había sido Malfoy para ella, y ahora… ahora lo llamaba Draco, como si fuera… el mejor de sus amigos, y hasta algo más…

"_¿Qué quieres?", le dijo ella, petulantemente, y él arqueó la ceja aún más, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa malvada, pero paradójicamente llena de ternura a la vez, "Un beso", dijo resueltamente._

"_Draco!", ella lo golpeó en el musculoso hombro con su mano, obviamente exasperada. _

Ron tragó en seco. Si lo estaba golpeando, entonces quizás no había nada que temer… Eran simplemente amigos, nada más…

"_Acordamos ser profesionales en el trabajo", dijo ella. El rubio la contradijo,_ _"Precisamente. En el trabajo. Estamos en hora de descanso, ergo, no estamos trabajando, ergo, puedo pedirte no uno, sino mil besos. Anda, Granger! Sé atrevida. O me vas a decir que agotaste todo tu arsenal con Potter y la Comadreja?", se mofó._

"_Draco!", Hermione respondió furiosamente, pero inmediatamente se rio, "No me digas Granger", dijo decidida._

"_Está bien", Draco bufó. "Hermione, mi sol, mi luna, mis estrellas, mi luz, serías tan amable de concederme un beso de tus dulces labios ya que sin ellos moriré de sed?", le pidió seria pero dulcemente, y ella sonrió amorosamente._

"_Ya que lo pides tan amablemente…", bromeó la castaña, y Draco se sacó el pescado de sus labios para permitirle a la castaña cumplir con su parte del trato._

Ron vio con lágrimas en sus ojos azules cómo ella se paraba de su asiento, y se acomodaba entre las piernas abiertas de Draco, que estaba sentado en el borde de su escritorio, atrapándola inmediatamente, mientras sus brazos musculosos rodeaban su pequeña cintura, y los de ella a su vez rodeaban su cuello y acariciaba con sus delicados dedos el pelo rubio que caía sobre su cuello.

"_Eres imposible, Draco, un niño malcriado y petulante", Hermione dijo, pero su voz traicionaba sus palabras admonitorias, porque estaba cargada de dulzura, moviendo sus manos y acunando el cuello del rubio, aproximando sus labios, pintados con un suave brillo durazno, que Ron recordaba sabía a manzanas y canela, a los del sangre pura, las manos del rubio bailando por la espalda de la castaña, uniéndose en un beso tierno y apasionado, oyendo cómo ella gemía suavemente bajo el asalto de la boca del que fuera la plaga de su pasado, la espina de su costado, rindiéndose ante sus avances, sus lenguas entrelazadas dulcemente, tomando y dando todo de sí._

Ron estaba anclado en el sitio, como si alguien lo hubiera clavado al suelo, y vio cómo, por interminables minutos, Hermione dejaba que Malfoy la besaba hasta quitarle el aliento, sus manos moviéndose atrevidamente por la extensión de la pequeña espalda de la castaña. Cuando rompieron el contacto, Hermione apoyó su frente contra la del mago, y sonrió, claramente sin aliento, sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, el joven acariciándolas dulcemente con el dorso de una de sus manos mientras con la otra dibujaba círculos suaves en su espalda, donde Ron podía ver que la blusa de trabajo se había alzado, dejando al descubierto un pedazo de piel sedosa que ahora el rubio acariciaba.

"_Ves que bueno soy? Ahora tienes el langostino, y a mí", Draco bromeó, y Hermione sonrió a su pesar._

"_Imbécil", dijo Hermione amorosamente, y de nuevo lo besó, aunque esta vez fue más un roce de labios, antes de inclinarse y comerse el olvidado langostino, gimiendo de satisfacción al masticar el apetitoso bocado._

_Draco gimió, "Preciosa, a menos que quieras que te doble sobre este escritorio y haga cosas innombrables que harían sonrojar hasta a Casanova, deja de hacer esos ruidos", Hermione se rio._

"_Draco!", Hermione lo reprimió. "No digas eso", _Ron sintió que su sangre bullía de rabia, pensando que Hermione le había dado a Malfoy lo que a él le había negado tantas veces y tan definitivamente_…_

"_Lo sé, preciosa. Y sabes que esperaré gustoso hasta nuestra noche de bodas. Sabes que sólo por ti lo haría", Draco dijo, su voz cargada de ternura, "No voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Sé lo importante que es para ti llegar pura hasta el matrimonio, y lo respeto. Eso es parte de lo que te hace tan maravillosa y única", Ron nunca hubiera creído oír esas palabras de parte de su enemigo. Que el hombre que había personificado todas las pesadillas de su Hermione en su juventud ahora fuera el que respetara su deseo de mantenerse casta hasta el matrimonio parecía la ironía más cruel del destino, algo que él, que tanto la amaba, no había estado dispuesto a hacer._

"_Draco, te amo. Te amo mucho", dijo Hermione con devoción, "Llegaste a mi vida cuando menos te esperaba, pero a la vez cuando más te necesitaba. Sanaste mi corazón con toda tu paciencia, con tus silencios, con tu dulzura… Y cada día a tu lado, me siento… completa, en paz, plena. Sé que no soy fácil, Draco", Hermione apoyó las manos en el pecho musculoso del rubio, mirando en sus ojos azul gris, "Soy adicta al trabajo, a los estudios, soy terca, argumentativa, demasiado racional, me gusta tener la razón…", Draco la interrumpió con una sonrisa comprensiva,_

"_Eres dedicada, comprometida con tus metas, crees en tus ideales, no tomas decisiones a la ligera y… a quién no le gusta tener la razón?", ella rió, "Eres dulce y apasionada, y no tengo que haberte llevado a la cama para saberlo, y jamás te traicionaré ni te mentiré. Eres la única opción para mí, y no dudo que cuando por fin consumemos nuestra unión, incendiaremos la Mansión. Además, Mamá y Papá están encantados contigo, mi ángel", Draco dijo suavemente._

"_Todavía no lo creo!", Hermione dijo, claramente abrumada, "De todo lo que ha sucedido, que tus padres me hayan aceptado con brazos abiertos parece casi un milagro, más que tú hayas sido quien renovara mis esperanzas y me hayas devuelto la fe en el amor"._

"_Mi princesa, una vez vieron más allá de tu sangre, se dieron cuenta que eres una maravillosa persona, fuerte, poderosa, compasiva, indulgente, dulce… ¿Cómo podrían no amarte? Claro está, no tanto como yo, mi pequeña mariposa", ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, envuelta en un capullo de protección y amor, "Te adoro, tú le das sentido a mi existencia. Le has traído luz a mi mundo, y cada día renovaré mi promesa, la que te haré frente al altar, de cuidarte, venerarte, protegerte, llenarte de amor y cuidados, de hacerte feliz, todos los días de nuestra vida juntos", _Draco juró, y Ron la oyó suspirar contentamente, sintiendo que la vida se le iba cuando vio que en la mano izquierda, en su dedo anular, había un anillo con una esmeralda de al menos el tamaño de un gran grano de maíz, rodeada por lo que parecía miles de pequeños diamantes que brillaban con la luz que entraba por la ventana, claramente una reliquia familiar porque el diseño era antiguo, pero elegante y lleno de clase.

Tragando fuertemente, sintiendo el doloroso nudo en su garganta quitándole el aliento, con las mejillas bañadas, se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que el capítulo de su vida con Hermione estaba cerrado.

_**Quién abrirá la puerta hoy **_

_**Para ver salir el sol **_

_**Sin que lo apague el dolor **_

_**Que me dejó aquella obsesión. **_

4 meses pasaron, y llegó la fecha de lo que los periódicos llamaban, "La boda del siglo". Desde que la noticia del compromiso entre la heroína de guerra, de sangre muggle, y cabeza del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica, Hermione Granger, y Draco Malfoy, heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, sangre pura, exmortífago y ahora filántropo y CEO de la empresa familiar, fue difundida, el mundo mágico se había salido de su eje. Al principio, todos creían que Hermione estaba bajo un _Imperius_ o había sido envenenada con _Amortentia, _pero no sólo Blaise Zabini y Gregory Goyle habían hablado en favor de la pareja, sino que, para sorpresa de todos, el mismísimo Harry Potter había bendecido la unión, diciendo ante los medios, "_Hermione Granger siempre será más que mi mejor amiga. Es mi hermana, y una persona maravillosa, llena de cualidades que cualquiera puede ver. Draco Malfoy le ha demostrado a todos que la redención es posible, y su unión es la prueba de que todos debemos dejar atrás los prejuicios, que el amor y el perdón conquistan todo. Me alegra por ellos, y les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo juntos, la misma que yo vivo cada día al lado de mi esposa y mi hijo James". _

Desde ese día en su oficina, el mundo de Ron se había llenado de la claridad que solo podía venir cuando se aceptaban los errores y se veían a través del cristal de la verdad.

Él no la había apreciado: había minado su autoconfianza, su fe en el amor, la había herido en lo más profundo, casi irreparablemente.

Pero Malfoy, aún siendo el mismo arrogante, egoísta, sangre pura de siempre, la había apoyado cuando él la había disminuido, la había respetado cuando él la había engañado, la había sanado cuando él la había llenado de dolor. Por más que doliera, irónicamente el mejor hombre la había ganado.

_**De tu corazón con mi corazón **_

_**de mis manos temblorosas arañando el colchón. **_

_**Quién va a quererme soportar **_

_**Y entender mi mal humor, **_

_**Si te digo la verdad, **_

_**No quiero verme solo.**_

1 mes antes de la boda, Hermione había ido a la madriguera, _sola, _pidiendo hablar con él. Una luz de esperanza creció en su interior, creyendo que ella lo había perdonado y que ya no seguiría con los preparativos de su boda, pero esa esperanza murió rápidamente, cuando después de salir al jardín, ella le impidió hablar y decididamente lo obligó a escucharla.

"_Vine porque Draco me lo aconsejó", había empezado, "Parece mentira, pero ha madurado mucho, y me conoce. Sabe que no puedo vivir con esto en mi pecho, Ronald", ella le dijo, sus ojos ámbar tenían un dejo de nostalgia cuando se fijaron en los suyos, "No puedo vivir odiándote. Fuiste una parte muy importante de mi vida. Fuiste mi primer amor, y por mucho tiempo, creí que serías el único, pero…", suspiró, y Ron la miró anhelante, "Cometimos errores, y ahora puedo aceptar que ambos nos enamoramos de quien queríamos que el otro fuera, no de quien realmente éramos. Tú querías una mujer que se conformara con una vida de familia, y yo quería alguien que me amara, a pesar de mis defectos", le dijo ella, "Te amé, Ronald, pero el dolor que sentí fue tan grande, y por mucho tiempo, quise odiarte, pero no lo logré", lo miró compasiva, "Representas mis sueños de juventud, representas el pasado, fuiste mi apoyo, pero también a veces me hiciste la vida más difícil… Quizás… tengo que agradecerte, por haber sido mi amigo, pero también…", se detuvo, "No quiero herirte, pero… gracias por tu error. Quizás hubiéramos sido muy felices, pero no puedo comparar lo que sentí por ti con lo que siento por Draco. Él sanó mi alma, y me devolvió la alegría y la esperanza, Ron, cuando estaba perdida. Yo no era la mujer para ti, pero te deseo que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz, que llene tus espacios, que te entienda como yo no pude", Ron quería gritar, decirle que ella si lo hacía feliz, que ella si lo había entendido, pero las palabras se negaban a salir. "Te deseo lo mejor, y quise venir hoy porque no quiero que nada me ate al pasado. Y tampoco quiero perder a tu familia, no quiero que sientan que tienen que elegir. Pero no te presionaré, sé que necesitas tiempo, y espero que ese tiempo sirva para sanarte, y para que podamos, si no ser amigos, mirarnos a los ojos sin recordar los momentos dolorosos", Hermione le dijo. "Ojalá encuentres paz, y el amor que necesitas. Cuídate, Ronald", le dijo Hermione, y cuando se fue, Ron vio un sobre en elegante pergamino color hueso, con letras en oro y plata, tragando en seco cuando lo abrió, sus ojos secos de tanto llorar._

Y ahora… estaban en los jardínes de la Mansión Malfoy. Sólo Hermione Granger obraría el milagro de reunir a los Weasleys y a los Malfoys en el mismo lugar sin matarse a hechizos.

El lugar estaba bellamente decorado, parecía que millones de flores adornaban el lugar y candelabros encantados flotaban alrededor, dando un toque romántico a la atmosfera. Era claro que no habían escatimado gastos para hacer de este día inolvidable.

En el altar, el novio, vistiendo impecables túnicas negras con un chaleco tejido en hilos de plata, y una rosa inmaculadamente blanca en la solapa. A su izquierda, el padrino, Zabini, que lo golpeaba amistosamente en la espalda, obviamente bromeando para calmar los nervios.

En la primera fila, a mano derecha, Narcissa Malfoy, vestida en un maravilloso vestido color humo, también tejido en una diáfana tela que brillaba con cada destello de las velas flotantes, el pelo recogido en un elegante chignon en su nuca, con diamantes adornando sus orejas, cuello, muñecas y dedos, un solo destello de elegancia y clase.

A mano izquierda, Harry, sentado con el pequeño James en su regazo, que miraba todo con sus grandes ojos aceituna, balbuceando en su lenguaje de bebé, haciendo sonreír a su padre, que lo miraba tiernamente a su vez. Molly y Arthur, Bill y Fleur, George y Angelina, y él sentado detrás de ellos, tratando de actuar como si cada segundo no se sintiera como el _cruciatus _aplicado una y otra vez.

De repente, el conjunto de cámara empezó a tocar, el piano entonando una hermosa pieza. Ginny caminó hacia el altar, siendo la dama de honor de Hermione, sonriendo a todos, hermosa en su vestido lavanda, su pelo flameante recogido en una elegante coleta. Ron vio cómo su hermana le picaba el ojo al novio, y cómo él le respondía con una sonrisa; y la música alcanzó su climax cuando Hermione y Lucius (si, Hermione le había pedido a Lucius que la llevara al altar, no queriendo poner a Arthur en una posición incómoda con su familia, sabiendo lo dolido que estaba su hijo por la boda) empezaron a caminar hacia el altar, sus pies pisando el colchón de flores que adornaban el camino.

Ron vio la sonrisa del novio, entre perpleja y asombrada, pero por mucho que doliera admitirlo, llena de amor y veneración.

Todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a la novia, y Ron sintió su pecho oprimirse, porque jamás había visto a Hermione tan deslumbrantemente bella. Como la mayoría de las novias, el vestido era del blanco más puro, pero eran los detalles los que la hacían diferente: la tela se amoldaba a su figura preciosamente, una seda que parecía brillar con cada movimiento, parecía strapless pero las delicadas mangas de encaje completaban la ilusión, en cada pequeña figura, que Ron reconoció eran mariposas (una de las criaturas preferidas de Hermione), brillaban cientos de cristales, que además también adornaban el borde de sus muñecas, de su vestido, y el de su velo.

Su pelo, que ahora caía sobrepasando la mitad de su espalda, estaba adornado en rizos sedosos de brillante almendra, recogidos con algún hilo invisible, mientras que el velo, que no cubría su rostro, lo sostenía una elegante tiara de diamantes y esmeraldas, con una delicada M en el centro, que complementaba el anillo de compromiso que Ron ya había visto. Su rostro estaba maquillado suavemente en tonos de rosa, y sus mejillas brillaban, pero era la expresión de sus ojos la que le asestó a Ron el golpe mortal: brillaban con todo el amor y la ternura que una vez Ron había visto dirigida hacía él, pero que su egoísmo e inmadurez le habían impedido reconocer, y en sus labios una sonrisa luminosa, sus ojos fijos en el hombre que la esperaba ansioso frente al altar.

Lucius estaba vestido inmaculadamente, vestido en túnicas de un color indescifrable, su largo pelo suelto pero perfectamente arreglado, y en su rostro, Ron podía ver todo el orgullo que el patriarca Malfoy sentía. La boda era un éxito, emocional y políticamente para los Malfoy, que finalmente habían recuperado toda su gloria al asociarse definitivamente con la parte femenina del trio Dorado.

Lucius depositó la mano temblorosa de su futura nuera en las manos de su hijo, y besó suavemente la mejilla de la novia antes de tomar su puesto al lado de su esposa, su pecho inflado de orgullo y felicidad al ver a su único hijo cumpliendo su sueño.

Para Ron, la boda pasó como una exhalación, y lo único que registró fue el momento cuando el oficiante tocó su varita sobre las manos unidas de los novios, e hilos de plata y oro se dibujaron en sus manos con un brillo sobrenatural, haciendo a todos exclamar sorprendidos ante su intensidad, antes de desaparecer en sus pieles, cimentando su unión.

"Y ahora, por el poder investido en mí, los declaro, Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia", Draco la tomó por la cintura y besó sus labios dulcemente, entre aplausos y chiflidos bien intencionados, mientras ella ponía sus manos en su fuerte pecho y lo dejaba posesionarse de ella.

Cuando el beso terminó, se miraron en los ojos del otro, chocolate y azul estrellándose y sonrieron, sus labios encontrándose una vez más antes de salir corriendo por el camino del altar hacia la recepción con sus manos unidas, seguidos por todos los invitados, Ron quedándose atrás, mirando el área donde su última esperanza había sido enterrada.

Definitivamente, el mejor hombre había ganado. Limpia y honestamente. En justa lid.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla cuando vio a todos felicitando a la pareja, y a ella sonreír con esa sonrisa que tantas veces había sido suya, y que ahora le pertenecía a alguien más. Draco la atrajo hacia su lado, y beso su sien, mientras sus brazos la atrapaban, haciéndola reír y acariciar su barbilla amorosamente mientras sus ojos se encontraban, perdidos en su propio mundo, olvidando a todos a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta de las sonrisas en los rostros de sus familiares y amigos.

Era un día de sonrisas, pero no para él.

**Absurdo? Imposible, terrible? Descabellado? Díganme lo que piensan…**

**El siguiente es un pequeño epílogo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el epílogo, algunos años después…

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, los meses en años, y la vida seguía corriendo, y no conseguía encontrar a alguien que llenara su soledad.

En esta tarde de finales de julio, todos se encontraban nuevamente en la Mansión Malfoy, pero esta vez la ocasión era distinta. Las risas infantiles llenaban el aire, y destellos de colores que salían de las varitas de los adultos para mantener a los pequeños entretenidos los hacían reír alegremente, sus gritos de júbilo haciendo sonreír a todos.

Casi 6 años habían pasado desde aquella tarde cuando Hermione y Malfoy había unido sus vidas. Para ser honesto, Ron esperaba que el hurón se equivocara, que cometiera un garrafal error que hiciera que Hermione lo sacara de su vida, pero para su infortunio, el sangre pura había resultado ser un esposo maravilloso. Y… un todavía mejor padre.

Sí, porque Hermione le había dado a Malfoy 2 hermosos niños, y un tercero, o mejor dicho, tercera, que venía en camino. Un poco antes de cumplir su primer aniversario de bodas, Hermione había dado a luz a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Granger, un pequeñín que era la copia al carbón de su padre: el mismo pelo rubio platinado, rasgos aristocráticos, y ojos de un azul helado, pero aunque con el carácter fuerte de los Malfoy, con la dulzura y alegría de su madre.

No sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero Hermione había encontrado el equilibrio perfecto entre su vida familiar y su trabajo, sin robarle tiempo ni calidad a ninguno de los dos.

Unos pocos meses después del cumpleaños número 4 del pequeño Scorpius, Hermione había dado a luz otro varoncito, Lucius Severus, que era tan inquieto e inteligente con su madre, pero esta vez sus facciones recordaban mucho a su abuela Narcissa, que junto a su esposo y homónimo del pequeño, no hacían sino consentir y malcriar a sus dos nietos. Era un milagro, ver a la pareja totalmente devota al cuidado y protección de sus herederos, a los que cuidaban como joyas de invaluable valor. Y aún más sorprendente era ver la relación que habían desarrollado con su nuera: en vea de avergonzarse, la exhibían como la adquisición más preciosa de la familia, como la mujer que les había devuelto la alegría, que había traído la luz a la ancestral mansión.

Ron aceptaba que si la hubiera apoyado, todo _esto _podría haber sido suyo, toda esta felicidad hubiera sido suya. Pero su error le había salido caro.

Porque para sorpresa de todos, hoy que estaban celebrando el primer cumpleaños del pequeño Lucius Severus, Hermione estaba exhibiendo una preciosa pancita de casi 8 meses, de la pequeña Lyra Narcissa, que todos esperaban con absoluta alegría.

Estaba radiante, con sus ojos brillantes mientras miraba toda la acción que se desarrollaba en los jardines, Ginny con la pequeña Lily entre sus brazos, dándole su botella, sentada a su lado en una poltrona, sonriendo ante la alegría de los pequeños.

"Ron, puedes decirle a 'Mione que es hora de cantar el cumpleaños feliz a Lucius? El pequeñín está a punto de caer rendido", Harry le dijo mientras Draco, con el bebé en brazos, se aseguraba que los niños estuvieran seguros, haciendo hechizos con una mano mientras con la otra mantenía al pequeñín apretado contra su pecho protectoramente, haciendo gracias para que el chiquito no fuera vencido por el cansancio y la excitación de la tarde.

"Seguro", Ron respondió, y caminó hacia el par, escuchando la última parte de su conversación.

"_Hace tanto calor", Hermione dijo, abanicándose con un elegante abanico español, a pesar de que Ron sabía que habían puesto encantamientos refrescantes en el jardín para contrarrestar el calor de la temporada._

"_´Mione, quisiera que me dejaras llevarte a cortarte el pelo!", Ginny dijo, "Desde que tuve a los niños, me dí cuenta que la comodidad no tiene precio, no entiendo cómo haces con esa mata de pelo, cuidando de Scorpius y de Lucius, y ahora casi a punto de dar a luz a Lyra", dijo la pelirroja, batiendo la masa de pelo rojo que ahora acariciaba su barbilla, mirando a la castaña, quien, de hecho, tenía su melena suelta, cayéndole en cascadas de rizos chocolates hasta la cintura._

"_Lo sé, pero… ", Ron vio cómo se mordía el labio, "a Draco le encanta, se duerme todas las noches jugando con mi pelo, y… de hecho me dijo que si se me ocurre cortármelo, me pediría el divorcio", confesó Hermione, entre ofuscada y divertida, haciendo reír a la pelirroja._

"_Quién se hubiera imaginado que el hurón iba a ser un esposo tan espectacularmente romántico?", bromeó Ginny, y Hermione sonrió, riéndose a su vez. "Si nos están haciendo la competencia a mí y Harry! No me hubiera imaginado que te fueras a quedar embarazada nuevamente cuando Lucius tenía apenas 4 meses!", Hermione le dio una media sonrisa que Ron tenía que admitir era muy… Malfoy, y replicó._

"_Yo tampoco, pero míralo!", las mujeres se dieron la vuelta, mirando al rubio mago con una bandada de pequeñitos a su alrededor, el pequeño Lucius riéndose a carcajadas de las acciones de su padre, "Es un padre maravilloso, Ginny. Y sé que quería una pequeñita, para consentir y cuidar. ¿Cómo negarle algo tan hermoso?", Hermione dijo. "Además, ambos somos hijos únicos, y crecimos deseando tener una familia de más de un hijo"._

"_¿Y si no hubiera sido nena?", Ginny preguntó con sorna._

"_Pues… hubiéramos seguido intentando", Hermione dijo picarona, y Ginny rió._

"_Bueno, ¿quién puede culparte? Además, me imagino que el proceso de producirlos debe ser… bastante interesante", Hermione rió, y Ron vio como un rubor carmesí teñía sus mejillas. _

"_Ginny! Ya te he dicho que no te voy a dar detalles de mi intimidad con Draco!", Hermione replicó escandalizada, pero su risa divertida traicionaba la indignación de sus palabras._

"_Una sola cosa. Una, y te prometo que no te pregunto más. ¿Cuántas veces en una noche?", Hermione negó, pero una sonrisa cómplice se formó en sus labios, "Anda, Hermione, por favor, si?", Ginny insistió con ojos divertidos y suplicantes._

_Hermione, mirando con amor al rubio por algunos segundos, suspiró y volvió sus ojos chocolate a la pelirroja, y alzó su mano izquierda, sin bajar un solo dedo._

"_Guau! Con razón estás embarazada otra vez!", Ginny se rió a mandíbula batiente, "Con razón le decían el dios del sexo de Slytherin!", Hermione soltó una carcajada, pero luego su mirada se tornó anhelante._

"_No te lo imaginas, Gin", dijo enigmáticamente, y sus ojos buscaron nuevamente la figura de su esposo, su mano en su abultado abdomen, acariciándolo suavemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ternura y adoración._

_Ron vio como el rubio le pasaba el bebé a Harry, que se encargó de mantenerlos entretenidos, y se dirigía a donde las mujeres estaban sentadas, hincándose enfrente de su esposa, sus manos elegantes posándose sobre el vientre de su esposa._

"_¿Cómo se está portando mi princesa?", preguntó amoroso antes de inclinar la cabeza y besar el sitio donde su hija descansaba mientras Hermione enredaba los dedos en su pelo, sonriendo._

"_Está algo inquieta, pero debe ser el calor y toda la actividad", respondió Hermione, cansadamente, pero con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios._

_Draco puso sus labios alrededor del vientre, y empezó a hablar, "Mi pequeña, pórtate bien, mami está cansada. Te amamos mucho, mi ángel", Hermione cerró los ojos, y su expresión reflejaba toda la dicha y la paz._

_Narcissa y Lucius salieron acompaños de Paddy, uno de sus elfos, con el pastel flotando por el aire, y todos los niños corrieron hacia la mesa designada, Draco ayudando a su esposa a levantarse de la poltrona, y poniendo sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de su espalda y vientre._

No había conseguido llenar la soledad que ella había dejado. Ninguna mujer que lo entendiera como ella, ninguna mujer que lo aceptara como ella. Y mirándola, mientras se inclinaban sobre la mesa, sus rostros pegados al lado del cumpleañero, Scorpius también en frente del pecho de su padre, sonriéndole a su hermanito, sus ojos llenos de alegría y luz, Ron supo que tenía que dejarla ir.

En definitiva, sólo le quedaba esperar que apareciera una mujer en su vida medianamente parecida a la que había perdido, porque sólo así reviviría la esperanza de no vivir solo.

El hueco siempre estaría ahí, pero por ella lucharía. Por ser mejor. Por no repetir los errores del pasado. Por vivir en paz. La honraría. Y si tenía suerte, quizás el amor volvería a tocar su puerta, cuando él supiera apreciarlo y valorarlo, así no fuera este amor que lo había consumido por tanto tiempo.

Porque definitivamente, pensó cuando se movió para desaparecer en la noche e ir a su casa, no quería verse solo.

**Si lo amaron, lo odiaron, les pareció imposible, si detestan a Ron, si odian los Dramione, si me odian por tratarlo mal… Cuéntenme lo que piensan… mi musa ama saber que los ha alcanzado.**


End file.
